Digimon: Dimension Zero
by NEO the Perfect Being new
Summary: When a rouge digimon steals a prized possession of unimaginable power and brings it to a new world, what kind of catastrophe's might happen? hopefully no one should find out.
1. Chapter 1

/ALERT/ALERT/

Sounds of rampant footsteps were heard, clawed feet racing ahead, dozens of other steps followed, giving chase. The black figure frantically looked from side to side throughout the corridors.

"It has to be around this dump somewhere!"

It made a abrupt left turn, racing to a different hallway, leading to one huge room with a huge circular machine hooked up to a wall, several control pads littered around it. The black digimon smirked.

"Jackpot!"

He hopped from one big console to the next, pressing a random set of codes onto the commands, making his way toward the gateway. The other digimon finally caught up to him, as he was feet from the gateway.

"Stop, Thief!" A bird and human hybrid digimon, Silphymon spoke. "Don't meddle with that!"

"He's got to the machine!" Another guard spoke.

"You know boys, I think this world has become a bit dull...and to be frank massively hostile toward me. So I think a change of pace is in order."

"Don't do anything foolish! There is nowhere you can hide!"

"Oh yes but it will take you waaaaay to long to find me in a randomized set of coordinance eh?"

"Stop please!" Another spoke. "It's our hope, return it to us!"

"Nice knowing you fellas, bon voyage!"

"No!"

The black figure lunged into the gateway, a silphymon rushing at it to hop through, another stopping the guard by grabbing his shoulder.

"Fool! If you go in you would be lost yourself, in a random dimension far away from that vermin!"

"Perhaps your right...but we can't let him take our final defense!"

"We will try to bring it back..." He looked to the other guards. "Get the scientists in here stat!"

"Sir!" The saluted as they rushed off.

"We need that device captain...and in the hands of that madman, that...criminal!"

"I understand. Imagine what kind of trouble a being like him could do..."

"...with a digivice."

Digimon: Dimension Zero

A beautiful day it was in Kumosato, the city was large but just perfect where it wasn't too large. The sun shine off of the buildings and a couple skyscrapers around. The streets were a buzz with cars, people and horns. On one street in particular walked a certain boy.

He had thick black hair, with a highlight or two to red. His shirt was red and his long jeans were blue. He had deep set brown eyes and his face was an almost pale white. He walked with a tune in his head, whistling down the street.

Behind him, near a park, something strange was happening. A few electrical discharges went off, zapping the air, before a rift erupted into being, the dark digimon hopping out of the rift, closing behind him.

The lights in the city, phones, streetlights, and any electrical device went haywire for a few seconds, the streetlights flashing rapidly and light pole's bulbs burst. Then everything shifted back to normal.

"Hehe...not the worst random human world I could pop out to." The dark digimon grinned. "Now it's time for Dracmon to get to work!"

The boy looked about at the surge after it all passed, blinking in confusion.

"What was that? Not exactly normal to happen...weird."

"Nakazo!"

The boy turned around, a blonde haired girl practically ran to him, a wide smile on her face. She had a green tank top with black pants on. She had a white cap on her head that was a little puffed out.

"Uh oh." The boy deadpanned.

"Nakazo I knew it was you!"

She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders like a snake wrapping its prey. He struggled to get out from her tightening grip, but to no avail.

"Ooof...Stacey...I...can't."

"Oh, right." She let go of him letting him catch his breath.

"Why do you have to be like that ehh?" Nakazo said with an annoyed look.

"Haha sorry it's hard to break the habit."

"Heh, it's good to see you though. How have you been?"

"You know, busy as usual."

"Busy doing what? Skipping school with Theren again?"

"Hey that was a one time thing!"

"Ha, sure it was." Nakazo smirked.

"Your one to talk, you skipped class today pretending to be sick!"

"Can you blame me? It's a beautiful day out."

"That's no excuse!"

"Besides I can just make it up tomorrow."

"Urggg. Why are you always like this?"

"Because I'm me that's why. Did you really expect me to show up?"

"How your not expelled at this point I have no idea."

"I have to go home now, else my parents will catch on."

"Fiiiine, I'll let you go. See you nakazo!"

"Bye Stacey."

She wrapped her boa constrictor arms around him again for a parting hug, he resisted, because he knew if he didn't she would never let go. She broke the hug and waved him a last goodbye before they splitted ways.

Nakazo walked up the stairs if a large tan and black colored apartment building, climbing the stairs to the second floor. He walked up to his door and gripped the handle, pushing in.

"Uncle Louch, Aunt Audrey, I'm home."

A rustle came from the Kitchen, then a puff of grey and black hair rose from the counter. A kind womanly figure poked into view she gave off the feel of a grandmother and a mother at once. She managed a bright smile.

"Oh! Welcome home Nakazo. How was school today?"

"Nice, very quick feeling." Nakazo responded half heartedly.

"That means it wasn't bad right?" She lightly chuckled to herself. "Be a little quiet today though, your uncle is having a rest. Try not to disturb him please."

Nakazo only nodded, walking over to his room and shutting the door. He sighed loudly, walking over to his bed plopping his bag on the floor and face planting on his bed.

"Why must I deal will all this?" He groaned.

He leaned over his bed, peeling his face off of his pillow. He unzipped his bag and grabbed a large camera from it. He turned it on and began flipping through a lot of photos he took of the city and park that day. He smirked at a few of them, from a beautiful sunrise to a dog dragging its toddler owner down the walkway, he had captured it all. Moments frozen forever now a photograph.

His room was full of them, printed out photos of all sorts of locations that he took. Parks, city scapes, vacations to other countries too. There were too many to name. Surely there was on in the batch of photos he took that would worthy to put on the wall?

"Hm...I think this sunset one would do nicely." He said to himself.

"Quite the artsy one aren't y'a kid?"

At the sudden voice, Nakazo whipped around. He was caught with the sight of a small dark figure. It was bipedal, but dressed in an odd style of black clothes that left its chest and stomach wide open. It had a amulet dangling down from his neck, and small white tuffs of hair or furr coming from the edges of the chest. He had clawed feet and hands, and a small but noticeable tail. The most prominent feature was his unblinking face. It was either a mask or a face, Nakazo couldn't tell, with two large eyes, one red and the other green on them. It was leaning on the window frame, the window wide open.

Nakazo blinked for a moment when he locked onto him, registering just what he was seeing right now. He laughed very nervously.

"Your a...kid from the apartment above or something right?"

"You couldn't be more wrong. Deadly machine of destruction your look'in at here."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Ohhhhhh do you now?"

"Yeah, but hey, maybe in a few days you can use that costume for some candy getting, Halloween is close. Nice costume."

"Not sure what your aiming at there."

"Basically, I complimented you on the costume."

"Ahhhh, let's change that mindset."

Dracmon cackled, holding his hands out, pointing the palms toward each other. The palms had an odd eye in the center of each one. He curled his fingers and stressed the muscles in his palms. A thin beam almost as thin as a thread stretch from one eyes to the next, and in the center a tiny marble sized emerged sphere formed. Slowly the thin lines became thicker, to the size of a arm. The sphere became bigger too, about bowling ball sized.

"Urrrrrrrrgh..." The Dark digimon heaved.

Nakazo fell off his bed and stared wide eyed. He was scared, for his life mainly. He ducked behind his bed for cover in case the giant ball of energy was released. Dracmon gave a big breath before the lines of energy broke, the energy ball dispersed into thin air. Dracmon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Phew, that's gotta be proof right?"

There was silence in the room, Dracmon opened his eyes, the room looked empty.

"Eh? Where'd you go kid?"

Dracmon hopped inside the room, his hand pressed on the floor. He looked about the room. He looked behind the bed, and found nakazo wielding a spoon, ready to attack. Dracmon's expression didn't seem to change, making nakazo think I really was a mask.

"What...you thinking that little thing will protect you?"

Dracmon grunted and swatted the spoon out of his hand with a quick motion. He stepped closer, stepping on his knee with a foot and resting a hand on it, leaning his masked head in for a better look at him.

"Hmm...what exactly are humans good at anyway? They have no claws, no weapons of considerable means anyway. No wings, sharp teeth, or even as much as a snaggle tooth! I mean, come oooon."

Dracmon got off of the startled teen and jumped onto the bed with his arms crossed. Nakazo slowly rose a bit, regaining some of his calm that had escaped him.

"What...what are you? WHO are you?"

"Names Dracmon, and I'm a digital life form, or monster as we are often called. We call this title digimon. Also two times two equals four, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Well actually-"

"Good, now it's time for my questions!"

Dracmon came further, taking something that was wedged under his mask and shoving it out toward Nakazo. It was octagonal in shape, white mainly with dark blue buttons and a black screen in the center of it. Nakazo was puzzled, he hadn't seen anything like it before.

"Tell me how this works!"

"...what?"

"You heard me!"

"Well uh let's see here."

Nakazo took the device tapped a few button in the strange contraption. Nothing seemed to respond, the screen in the center did not do as much as even light up. Dracmon watched over his shoulder the entire time as he fiddled with every part of it. Nakazo handed it back to the puzzled digimon.

"I'm sorry, I think it's broken."

"Broken? It can't be broken. It's guaranteed to work! Maybe your not trying hard enough!"

"I said I was sorry, I just have no idea what to do with that...whatever it is."

"Wait, do you even know what this is?"

"I though I made it clear that I didn't you weirdo..."

"But humans are like, the most likely people to know this stuff!"

Dracmon withdrew the digivice, and paces back and forth on Nakazo's bed. Nakazo watched the strange black digimon as it came to a stop and flipped around to the teen.

"This is a class C human world then. You don't even know of the presence of digimon then are you?"

Nakazo shook his head, much to the irritation of the black digimon. He kicked the teen's pillow several times in frustration, before taking a few deep breaths in trying to calm down.

"Okay okay, we can salvage this. So the solution is to fill you in about the situation. Perhaps then, you might be enlightened enough to make this thing work."

"I'm not sure what your talking about Dragon."

"DRAC-MON! And that's the point! You have no idea, so ask your questions, come on let's go we don't have all day!"

"Err okay..."

He scratched his head. This was pretty overwhelming for him, a lot going on and a lot to process. He was curious about so many things but he couldn't formulate them into words. He tried to milk out what he could.

"Okay then, where do you come from?"

"Digital world H-21-J, not like you'd know what that is. Basically, a digital world where digital life forms, such as myself, thrive and live in a battered mix of peace or harmony and sometimes in between."

Nakazo went up on the bed and sat cross legged, with his hand on his chin trying to process this information.

"So...like...programs?"

"No no no, NO! We are digital life forms that are much more complex than simple 'programs' just like how humans are more than cells and atoms."

"Alright, I get it! geez. Another question would be why are you here?"

"A good question, finally!"

The small digimon jumped up to the edge of the bed, standing on the frame to look taller as he cleared his throat.

"I, Dracmon, am here on a mission. One that requires me to use this device to work to achieve it. Then after that, I can be out of your hair if you so chose!"

"So, you'll go away once I get this to work for you?"

"If you want me to, in a instant!"

"Hm, well that sounds good. Let me try this again."

Nakazo grabbed the digivice again, and pointed it at Dracmon, pressing a button. Nothing happened, so he pressed the other, then another. Dracmon began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Are you serious right now human?"

"Yeah, trust me I'm-"

"Say digivolution when you do it."

"What? Why would that-"

"Just say it!"

"Hey hey alright!"

He grasped the digivice in he is left hand and with his right hand hovered around the button as he looked up to Dracmon.

"Digi...evolution." He said as he pressed the button lightly.

"More feeling!"

"Digivolution."

"More!"

"Digivolution!"

He jammed the button again, the screen of the digivice simply fizzing. Dracmon got excited for a spilt second before growling in frustration, punching the bedside.

"Oh come on! Why isn't this working!"

A voice called from outside the room. "Nakazo? Honey are you okay?"

"Yes aunt Audrey!" He said, wide eyed.

"Just remember to be quiet, your uncles is sleeping."

"Aright I will!"

Nakazo sighed, Dracmon not paying attention to that conversation starting to appear more desperate and aggravated.

"There must be something I'm doing wrong. I got the non digital life form, the digimon, the digivice, even the Intel! What am I missing?"

Suddenly, Dracmon looked up, a few snickers coming out from him as he stood up straight, giving a cunning look at the human before him, his hand resting where his chin would have been.

"Ahahah, I see. Perhaps a change of place is in order! A digital world perhaps?"

"Wait, a digital world? The thing you were talking about? But I can't go anywhere but here. I have friends, a family, a lively hood!"

"Psssh, like you even care. Says the kid who skips school and is apparently tormented by normal, your not fooling anyone. I can smell a Lier."

"Look little weirdo, your just a strange...thing that hopped into my house and tried to boss me around. I'm not to keen on leaving with you. Yeah sure I want to go somewhere so different but-"

"B-B-B-B-But nothing!" Dracmon shushed him. "What other chance could you have to see a new world full of new things and frontiers? Hey, you can even bring your camera to commemorate. It's a win win, don't you think?"

Nakazo looked around at his room, photos everwhere of places he's been, and parts of the city that he's walked for the hundredth time. He began to think about the words the strange Digimon said, looking at his camera. He picked it up and turned to him.

"Fine, we can go. But just for the rest of the day, got it?"

"Heheh as you wish human. Getting to the digital world counterpart of a human world is easy..."

"So how exactly are you planning to get to this: 'Digital world' anyway."

"Watch and learn."

Dracmon tapped his nails against the floor of the room, pressing hard, grunting as he did so. It looked harder than Dracmon had led on, his nail glowing green and holographic zero's and one's began to emanate from it. He dragged his nail across the floor in a circular pattern, the entire circle glowing and shining. Once he linked the beginning to the end point, the circle began to irradiate with green and black light, the floor seemed to disappear inside the circle and seem 3-D in shape, like a tunnel. Nakazo leaned in to the portal, cocking his head.

"What is this...?"

"A tunnel sweet heart. Now hurry up!"

Dracmon kicked the human off balanced, tripping him into falling down the tunnel. He yelled on the way down as Dracmon hopped down, the tunnel collapsing as they went. Light was at the end of the tunnel, which was growing ever smaller and smaller, becoming more cramped as it destabilized. The sounds of electricity and collapsing of electronic distortion filled the void right up till Nakazo left the tunnel.

The first thing that registered was falling. Sky, falling. Plummeting down fast, the clouds like cotton, but no where near as soft. He was in the sky, the ground coming into view, the closer he came to it. He yelled, it was all that he can do besides panic. He camera flailed around his chest and his arms were trying to slow his free fall anyway he can, no no avail.

The mountainous terrain below came closer and closer, bigger and bigger. It seemed like he could almost touch it. The threat of death coming nearer and nearer to reality. His heart beat faster and faster, adrenaline rushing through him every second of fall. Suddenly, something grabbed his shoulder.

"Human, stop panicking, your making it worse." Dracmon's familiar voice spoke, holding out the digivice. "Concentrate, what do you want to do?!"

"Ahh! Not die!"

"More specific!" He slapped the back of the boy's head. "What do you want right now?!"

"To not fall to my death!"

"Closer, closer, what do you want not to it you?!"

"I don't want to hit the ground!" Nakazo shouted at the top of his lungs.

The ground grew a few hundred feet away, closing in fast. The digivice lit aglow with green, the digivice radiating with power. The falling became slower and slower, the digivice shining up toward the sky, bright white streaks racing across the air around. Soon the fall slowed to a slow float, several feet from the ground. Nakazo's sneakers lightly touched the ground, and soon, the digivice stopped glowing green and his full weight landed on the ground. Dracmon let go of his shoulders and plopped on the ground beside him giggling manically in joy.

"Hahahaha! It's done! The digivice works!" He said punching the air. "Take it! Say digivolution now!"

"Okay, worth a shot." He took the now online digivice, and pointed it toward the digimon. "Digivolution!"

Dracmon braced himself, awaiting the digivices effect. Seconds passed, nothing was happening. Nakazo turned to look at the digivice, it was definitely on, the green light was still there, but nothing was happening period. Dracmon stomped his foot and yelled in the air.

"Oh come on! I came all this way just for it to fail!"

He breathes heavily and angrily, kicking up dirty and grass from the digital plain. Nakazo approached him, unsure how to calm down the angry digimon.

"Hey, Dracmon. Dracmon? It's okay, we got it to light up, it's progress!"

Dracmon took a few more deep breaths, trying to push past the angry side of him. He turned around back to Nakazo, his arms crossed.

"Okay, so we are moving in the right direction, at least. This digital world is definitely a part of the solution. Which reminds me...what part are we?"

Nakazo looked up, and around at the horizon. It looked very similar to the world he was used to, except some obvious differences. The sky was blue and clear, white stringy clouds strewn about. There were floating rocks and islands above, as well as stray bits of debree. He seemed to be on a mountainside, overlooking a large misty forest, and a small thin stream that connected the two.

There were horse like creatures that had black and white stripes like zebras, but they had odd red masks with horns sticking out. The masks had visors and white tubes coming out of them. They were like nothing he'd ever seen. They were scaling down the mountain and toward the forest.

"Wha- what are those things?"

"Eh? Oh those. They are digimon like me. Shima-unimon I believe. At least these ones are passive. Imagine if we ran into higher level ones, oh nelly."

"As long as you know what your doing, I suppose. Wait, what ARE we doing anyway?"

"Well, trying to get that digivice to work, and we are half working here. We need to figure out how to do that last part."

"Before we continue with that, I'd like to do some of my end of the bargain."

Dracmon cocked his head, tolerating the digivice plans stopping. Nakazo stepped down to one knee and took out his camera, aiming it toward the view from the mountain top, taking a few pictures of the ravine, forest, and ridges below. Dracmon tapped his foot audibly, waiting for him to get done.

"I didn't know the digital world was going to be this beautiful, I thought it was going to be all pixels and such, you know?"

"If only you knew how racist that was to here, then maybe you wouldn't be saying that. Besides, this world isn't all about beauty."

"Hey, Dracmon? Do you think there are towns and cities here, like civilization type thing?"

"By the looks of it, it's a type F digital world. If it can hold champion levels so commonly, then I believe so. Why?"

"Well maybe if we go to one, we can find out more how to work that digivice thing of yours. Perhaps they know."

Dracmon sighed. "Look kid, digivices can only be used by living beings that aren't digital life. What makes you think a digital life form would know?"

"Well, they could tell us who does know, or maybe some tips, a location, or maybe even a different species here. You never know."

"Your so arrogant, how unsightly." Dracmon huffed. "But if it pleases your muse to do so, I think I can point us in the right direction."

"How are you going to do that?"

Dracmon he his hands over his masked face, the palms of the hands opening up to reveal the two different colored eyes. They began to glow up, several seconds went by as Dracmon seemed at work. A few more seconds passed before they dimmed down and put them to his sides.

"I believe there is on southwest of here. I think."

"You think?"

"I could only see a road and signs, but that does mean someone had to build them."

"alright, pretty neat ability you got. But uh...which place is southwest?"

"Can't you tell? The wind in this world seems to blow from the east, so we have to go the opposite of that."

"Your pretty resourceful, and you said you never been to this digital world before?"

"No I haven't, too many digital world's to visit them all. But I know some street smarts if that's what your saying."

Dracmon lead a path down the mountain, through a winding trail of ledges and rocky paths. It slowly changed from a misty mountain ridge, to a more flat and grassy zone. The just faded more and more as they walked, until the mist was barley even present. The big bully field was the only thing In front of them, a road starting to appear in their view walking down it.

"There, that's where I saw the road."

"Looks like you were right, ha. I'm impressed. But did you see that too?"

"Eh see what?"

"There! That's green thing!"

Nakazo pointed straight down the trail, a ways away there was a green figure moving frantically left and right, up and down. Faint noises of steel clanging went along with it. Nakazo stepped closer, quickening his pace. Dracmon hesitantly went by his side.

"Kid, you may not be aware of it, but the last thing you should do in this world is investigate strange phenomenon!"

"What? Why not?"

"For all you know, it could be a digimon that has a bloodlust for mass murder. Leave it be!"

The human ignored him, and keep moving despite the protests from Dracmon. He went into a jog, then a run toward the green dot, which then became a green blur, then he could almost see it. As he approached where the green figure was, he saw fire. There were carts strewn across the road, fire emerging from them. They looked reminiscent to the wagons around from the Oregon trail and the mid western days.

The green figure revealed itself, coming down from the sky. It was Probably 30 feet tall, with a scaly Exo skeleton. It was insect like, six legs under it and two long scythe coming out of his arms like a praying mantis. His head was very much like an Insect, if it were cross with a ferocious animal. It's face was scaly and positioned like a insect, but it's mouth appears very much like that of a dinosaur or a lizard. It's sharp teeth protruding, seeming out of place on the large insect. It had two green wings that constantly fluttered like a dragonfly.

"Ehhh! that's a Snimon!" Dracmon said defensively. "A tough champion level digimon. I knew this would be trouble, but you didn't listen!

Snimon landed down near that flipped over carts. And roared, it's scythes hacking away at them, cutting open the carts and peering In what was inside. It's mouth was shoved out of the hole my some type of red energy. Snimon staggered but quickly came back to it's feet, roaring back.

"Dracmon, are there people in there? People about to die?"

"No, let's Go before WE die."

After he said that, a humanoid figure emerged, two others behind them as well. It was a woman, with a long white coat and blonde hair, looked like she'd never worked a day in her life. She has two digimon with her. One was a spherical one, colored red and black with small arms and legs on it. It floated in the air with a tiny jet on its back, and it had two big eyes which shakes fear but determination, resembling a bomb. The other one was rather stumpy and short. It was green with blue stripes with a large red fin in the middle. It resembled a toad, except it's webbed feet were simply one large claw on each foot.

"There ARE people in there!" Nakazo yelled

"They got themselves in this mess they can get themselves out."

Nakazo ignored him, running headlong into the danger. Dracmon groaned as he did so, chasing after him, but making sure to keep his distance. Nakazo hopped up onto the cart, next to the three victims of the attack. She turned her head to meet him. Snimon flew up into the air, circling around for another pass.

"What? Just who are you?!"

"My name's Nakazo." He spoke, bringing out he digivice. "And I'm here to rescue you!"

She seemed relieved. "A tamer! Thank God, where is your digimon? We need the support!"

"My...digimon? Oh! You mean Dracmon! Come up here Dracmon!"

Dracmon hopped up on the cart and gave a half hearted wave their way. The woman seemed unsure about them but ignored her doubts for the moment.

"I am Headmistress Bethany Hughes, anti creator task force. This is green digimon is betamon and the red one is Hyuzumon."

The two digimon nodded their head, greeting but knowing that a long welcome could be their death.

"We are lucky that a tamer like you happened to be in the area. Now what level can you digivolve to?"

"Level? What do you mean?"

She blinked twice, registering what he said, clearing her throat. "You know? Digivolution?

"Oh that, Dracmon was teaching me how to do that."

"You don't know how to digivolve?!"

She got her worried expression back on her face, right as Snimon came back from the air to attack. It rammed the cart, pushing it toward a tree, ramming it so hard against it that it almost brought the tree down. Nakazo and Dracmon were shaken down into the opening of the cart with the other three survivors. Snimon hissed as it tried to claw at them from inside.

"I can do this!" Hyuzumon, that bomb like digimon spoke in a energetic yet squeaky voice. "Just watch!"

Dracmon fixed his gaze on the bomb like digimon, cocking his head to the side and then to the other. He had looked like he had seen a ghost. He backed up against the wall of the wagon as he whispered to himself, but loud enough for Nakazo to hear.

"Hyuzumon? I've never seen that kind of digimon anywhere. And I've been to many worlds..."

Hyuzumon threw itself toward the face of the attacking insect. It latched on to it, and began to flow a burning color of orange.

"Mini bomb!"

The digimon grew a bright white before a small explosion enveloped Snimon's head, sending it staggering in pain. Hyuzumon fell down from where he caused the explosion, back into the cart with the rest of the group. It's eyes were dazed and body was charred. Nakazo wasn't sure what to make of this, he approached the digimon, trying to grasp his sense of reality.

"Uh hey...bomb guy, you okay?"

The bomb digimon wobbly got back on its own two feet, staggering left and right. "Yeah I'm fine I think... That attack really is tiring."

Snimon hissed and roared, getting back on it's path toward the wagon. It's scythes bore through the sides of it and ripped open a portion, as the wood began to crack and break apart. The woman seemed scared but sturdy, thinking of a way out of this. Just then, Nakazo stood up, jumping up to the top of the wagon, in view of the predatory insect. Dracmon grabbed his ankle, yelling up to him.

"Just what do you think your doing kid?! These losers got themselves in here, we have to get out before we get caught up!"

"I'm not leaving." Nakazo said firmly. "They are going to be killed by that thing if I don't do something about it!"

"Just what did you have in mind. Kid? Kid!"

Nakazo shook off his grasp and made it over to the edge of the cart. Snimon kept clawing to get inside, breaking more into it with each strike. He took a deep breath and yelled at the monster.

"Hey you, over here!"

He kicked the digimon on it's forehead, doing no noticeable damage, but caused enough annoyance for Snimon to rise up and roar at him. The roar alone was almost enough to knock him down, but he didn't back away. He hopped down from the wagon and sprinted toward another wreckage, Snimon turning and driving one of it's scythes into the ground near him, missing him. It tried again, and again, trying to skew him.

"Just what is he doing?!" Bethany Hughes questioned. "He's going to get himself killed."

"I told him not to! Humans are insufferable!" Dracmon stomped his foot.

"He will be remembered, if only we could do something to help." Betamon croaked out.

Hyuzumon managed to fly up back to his normal status. "There's something I can do!"

The little bomb like digimon flew up shakily and sputtered toward Nakazo, who was still trying to avoid Snimon, who grew ever closer. Another one of Snimon's scythes hit near Nakazo, taking a few stray strands of hair off of his head. Nakazo made it to the other cart, and jumped to get inside. Mid jump, he was caught by the tip of Snimon's scythe, hooked up under his shirt, hoisting him up like a hook. Nakazo desperately tried to take his shirt off, but couldn't due to his scythe being all the way through to the other side. The futility of struggling set in, Snimon using his other scythe to prepare a cleaving strike toward the human. Right as it revved back, Hyuzumon flung itself toward its face yet again, and lit up orange.

"Mini Bomb!"

An explosion erupted from the face of Snimon, staggering it once more. Snimon lost balance, it's scythe holding Nakazo slid to a slant, letting him slide down like a slide, and roll down on the rough road. Hyuzumon fell down and rolled to the ground near him seeming to be more powerless than the first time he used it. Nakazo looked to the injured digimon.

"What are you doing? What are you hoping to do?"

"Exactly the same as you. I want to protect them, because they are important to me and others." The damaged digimon muttered.

Nakazo picked up him up, the metal exterior of the digimon making its slightly heavy. Snimon was quickly getting back to it's senses, looking angrier than before. It stormed his way, the wings flapping faster, giving it ramming speed. Nakazo sprinted to try and avoid it, winding his way behind a tree. With a quick slice, Snimon snapped it apart, the trunk of the tree sliding off, the entire top half vanishing into data.

Dracmon looked on at them as they were scattering about frantically. "What a bunch of fools, why are they risking themselves like this? It's doing nothing but shortening their own life spans."

Snimon put his scythes in front of Nakazo's path, diagonally in a arrow shape, cutting off all ways of fleeing except behind, where the looming face of Snimon was. Nakazo look for a way of leaving, but found no way to get over the sleek scythes.

"Not good, not good!"

Snimon's face loomed in and snapped once, then twice, each time getting closer than the last. Dracmon leaped to attention, looking at what was happening.

"If he dies, the digivice goes too! I need to get that thing back!"

Dracmon went up behind Snimon and held out the palms of his hands, the eye in both of them widening up. They energized in a red and green aura respectively.

"Eye of nightmare!"

A small green and red beam emerged from the hands, and burned against Snimon, while Snimon seemed in pain, he was not giving up his attack on Nakazo. The wings of Snimon fluttered quick, propelling his face up against Nakazo, touching him. It readied another bite, but Hyuzumon leaped in the way, wedging himself in the teeth of the giant insect.

"Bomb guy, get out of there!"

"It's the only way, human." Hyuzumon spoke, cracks forming on it as it began to flow orange. "Carry on for me, okay?"

"No, I'm not letting you die! Hyuzumon!"

The digivice in his pocket began to let out a small tune, before lighting up in a bright green. Hyuzumon became colored green as well, both of the simmering bright. Dracmon laughed.

"Haha! It's time! Time for my digivolution! It's about time!"

His heart sank when he heard the words come from the bomb shaped digimon.

"Hyuzumon, digivolve!"

Hyuzumon began to change shape, becoming more humanoid in figure. It's spherical body became it's head, the stump legs and arms morphed together, becoming to elongated edges on his side, creating two red ridge like ears. It grew a body, metal appearing to forge around it, data spilling in as the Chest plate was installed. It's red hands and shoes were humanoid and seemed to be cloth covering steel. His center is a reactor that was encased in spherical iron casing. It's legs were very agile looking and grey colored. Big pill shaped extensions came from it's hips, a circular opening at the forefront of it.

"Bakudanmon!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Taskforce

Digimon: Dimension Zero

Chapter 2:

The Taskforce

"Bakudanmon!"

The green light faded, leaving the humanoid digimon wedged between Snimon's jaws. The sudden digivolution made it open significantly, the five foot tall digimon barley fitting in it's mouth. Snimon hacked and garbled, trying to get the large obstruction out, Bakudanmon had it's own plans. It's hands that were firmly placed in the roof of Snimonms mouth began to glow.

"Frenzy Dagger!"

The hands of Bakudanman morphed into small energy spikes, as they bore into the gums of the giant insect. It howled in pain, teetering over away from Nakazo. The spikes drove through the insect until it came out the top jaw, as he jumped trough the new found hole, jets firing up out of his back. Snimon had data leaking out from the wound, but still seemed ready to attack. It swung a scythe toward Bakudanmon, who swiped at it with his frenzy dagger. They sparred, the praying mantis digimon swinging his two scythe hands at him, he kept countering with his own slashes.

Snimon swung one of his scythes in the air, Bakudanmon driving his Frenzy Dagger through it, and making a small hole where he keep the dagger in place. Snimon struggled to get his scythe to move, only making it budge slightly, due to Bakudanmon holding it in place. Bakudanmon still flying readied for Snimon to strike again, which he did. The scythe drove toward him, as he swerved his Frenzy Dagger to the right of it and pierced it, keeping both daggers wedged in both scythes. He couldn't move his arms and neither could Snimon, which Snimon was heard audibly chuckling. His laughing stopped when he saw the chest of Bakudanmon unfold, showing a red pulsating core, growing brighter and brighter.

"Hazard beam!"

A thick red beam resonating with a dark boom sounds washed over the center of Snimon, as it could not get out of the way no matter how hard it tried. It hissed and roared in futility trying to escape, knowing it was impossible to. Before long, the entire creature burst into fragments and data Particles. The humanoid digimon floated down, touching the ground. Headmistress Hughes and betamon walked over to the scene where Nakazo, Dracmon, and the newly developed Bakudanmon stood.

Bakudanmon looked at his hands, flipped them over, and then back, and looked up toward the Headmistress.

"Did you see that?! I digivolved! I can't believe it finally happened! Haha! Betamon did you seem me too?! Look at this! I'm champion level! It feels so amazing!"

Dracmon crossed his arms at the energetic digimon, as he looked over to Nakazo. "Kid, you were supposed to make ME digivolve, how come the bomb guy you met like five minutes ago digivolves instead?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know, I guess it was spur of the moment? It just felt right at the time I don't know. To be honest I don't know what happened."

The head mistress clapped lightly. "Well done, beautiful. The first time a digimon digivolves its always a joy to witness. You saved my life and I won't forget that, Mr...?"

"Oh! Nakazo, that's my name."

"Nakazo, And...?"

Dracmon took that as his Que and offered a weak disappointed wave. "Dracmon."

"Don't believe I've seen your species."

"Long story lady, not from around here."

She shook off that comment and focused back onto Nakazo. "Well then, you two, I'd like you if you wouldn't mind, to accompany me to our base of operations. Our escort detail was, as you can see, inadequate. Your all we got."

"Yes."

"No."

Nakazo and Dracmon said their words at once, before pausing to look to each other. Nakazo held up a finger to the head mistress, as to signal to give them a moment. He and Dracmon then turned over to whisper to each other.

"Dracmon, what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? We are getting distracted. They people are nothing to us!"

"But they could have answers, and need our help."

"Irrelevant answers to irrelevant questions."

"Also, meeting with them and fighting that Monster, made this thing glow and work."

"..."

"Maybe they know how this thing works, and how to make it work for you, just like you wanted."

"You sure about his human?"

"Pretty sure? I think. Better than it on our own."

"Hm..."

Dracmon nodded his head hesitantly, Nakazo giving him a thumbs up. They both turned around to the headmistress, who cleared her throat, awaiting their response.

"Dracmon and I agree to come with you to your base."

"Good good, glad to see we are in agreement. It's a short ways away, it's a shame most of our supplies we were bringing were destroyed by Snimon."

"Supplies? What kind?"

"Food, water, metal, and other useful materials we could use for our cause. Hey Bakudanmon, flip that cart, it looks intact."

The humanoid digimon flipped a sideways cart that didn't seem to be in May peices unlike the rest of them. Betamon went up to it and hopped on the backside of the wagon, as did Bakudanmon. The headmistress walked cooly to the front side of the wagon, her coattail a blowing behind her as she sat right at the front. She made a motion for them to sit near the front, in two seats behind her. Dracmon hopped in the right seat and Nakazo took the left seat. As soon as everyone was on board, she pressed a few keys at the center of her console. When she did that, a motor was heard revving up with difficulty, before starting, mellowing out.

The wagon began to move down the path automatically, no sign of a horse or anything pushing it, entirely automated. It rocked a bit, probably due to taking a hit of damage from Snimon, but otherwise it seemed to work.

"So, you aren't a tamer, yet you obtained a digivice?" Headmistress Bethany Hughes questioned.

"Is that what this thing is? Well I was given it by him." Nakazo said, pointing to Dracmon.

"And I 'obtained' it because the people who had it weren't using it."

"So you stole it?" The headmistress frowned.

"I would say acquired, lady."

"You hardly seem like a partner digimon, reckless and villainous. What are you really playing at?"

"Bleh, I don't have time for this."

Dracmon huffed and climbed out of his chair and made his way up the sides, crawling up toward the roof of the wagon. Nakazo just watched him do it, silently protesting.

"Why did you-"

"So, Nakazo, now that we are alone." She said clearing her throat. "You seem like a good kid, I'll give you that. Brave enough to help me in a time of need, which I respect. But are you sure you know what your getting into?"

"Huh? Well, honestly Miss, not really. I was just trying to help out Dracmon."

"Instead you find yourself helping others you didn't expect. There's a lot at play that you don't know, but you'll be briefed on that when we get back to base, that way it's on record."

"Well, I'd like to know about what's going on here, cause just now I've only just realized this world existed."

"Just realized? Wait, you come from another realm?"

"Yeah, a world were only humans are, like you and me. Not these digimon things."

She seemed genuinely surprised but bit her tongue. "Well, I'd like to ask more questions on that when we get to base, for the record of course."

"Alright, because I want to know more about you guys too."

"I know more than one person who'd want to know you better, that's for sure."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Him."

She gestured to Bakudanmon sitting in the backseat giddily talking to Betamon, something about his new form. He seemed simply giddy and happy, bouncing on the back bumper.

"He's the only one of his unit to not have accessed a champion form and found a tamer. Until today, he has found you."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that perhaps it was best you two met, he's never been this happy. It's like you two were meant for each other." The headmistress smiled. "It's rare that tamers and digimon have the same connection in digivices, so you can imagine how lucky and thankful he must feel right now."

"So he's got a form now like the rest of his friends because of me? Well I guess that makes sense, that much at least. To be honest miss, I'm still processing all of this."

"That's to be expected, but don't you worry, you'll be clued in at headquarters."

Dracmon clawed his way from the roof, to that of the back end of the wagon. He overlooked Bakudanmon and Betamon talking, The humanoid like digimon flexing his metallic arms proudly.

"Look! These arms were strong enough to fight of Snimon! A Snimon! How wicked is that?!"

"That's very nice." The collected but happy Betamon spoke. "It's about time you had accessed your champion form. I wonder what that human's story is..."

"Yeah I know right?! If he was capable of doing THIS imagine what we can do after years? The possibilities are endless!"

"Oi, do you always flatter yourself?" The voice spoke from the roof.

The two digimon looked behind them, their eyes fixing on the black masked digimon on the roof laying down with one hand one his mask, condescendingly. They looks to each other, before Betamon spoke.

"Your...Dracmon I presume?"

"Yeah, and I know your kind, Betamon. As of you...bomb thing-"

"Bakudanmon."

"Whatever. You are not even supposed to exist. I'm not sure what's wrong with this digital world, but you should back away from our affairs regardless!"

"Geez dude calm down." Bakudanmon spoke. "Why are you upset?"

"Many things at the moment, most of which you can't even fathom, frankly. This digivice belongs to me, and me alone. So don't go using it for your own methods. I obtained it first and I will keep it that way, got that you red joker?"

"Oh I see it now! Your jealous that I can use the digivice but you haven't!"

"Seriously?" Dracmon deadpanned. "I am centuries beyond this type of banter it's ridiculous. It's mine and your stealing, so back away or I'll gut you like a pig, you here me?"

"Well I don't know what a pig is, but I know being rookie level is nothing to be ashamed of. I was like that until this point. Who knows? You might find your own tamer-"

"Your stealing my associate, and don't think I will be-little myself with a 'tamer'. That reasons that we are animals to be tamed. You have no self respect, apparently not problem to thieving either!"

"I'm not stealing anyone! Digivices are a mutual process between human and digimon. If anything, I'd think YOU would steal it!"

"Me? How dare you sir." Dracmon scoffed, trying a British accent. "I would never do such a scoundrel move, unlike somebody."

They bantered back and forth, Betamon just trying her best to stay out of the argument and put up with them. Nakazo, in the front was tapping his foot patiently trying to wait until they got to the base that the Headmistress referred to. She cleared her throat.

"We are nearly there. Try your best to be presentable.

"What? Huh? But it's just a open field?"

The wagon began to slow, but kept a pace toward the grassy field, the headmistress not responding to him, just smirking. Suddenly, the wagon started to ripple and distort, like walking through water. In a blink of an eye, they were somewhere entirely different. They seemed underground, but not uninhabited. There was a tall bright white building complex that was several dozen stories high down here, even the cave walls seemed lined with technology of some kind.

"Woah..." Nakazo said breathless. "Is that it?"

"Yes Nakazo, welcome..." The headmistress said with a determined look. "To the Anti-Creator Taskforce HQ!"

The tall white building shown with shining silver edges lining the sides of it. Windows and lights were lined nearly across every story, making the underground area seem like a glowing city. It had four seperate smaller orb shaped buildings on either corner of it and a huge circular parking lot out in the front. There were crystals jutting out from the cave walls as well, glowing bright blue, helping to illuminate and color the building. Nakazo marveled at the size of it, for being underground.

"Eh I've seen bigger." Dracmon crossed his arms. "This was created by humans...that means they must have been here for a substantially long time..."

The wagon winded it's way around the circular parking lot and toward the entrance of the facility. Out of the glass automatic doors came a lowly little digimon. It was purple and brown, with a purple trail of clouds behind it. It's brown fur and almost pig like appearance made it appear unsettling to the human. It put it's hooves together and bowed as the wagon came to a stop.

"Welcome, Headmistress."

"At ease Tapirmon." She said, climbing off of the wagon and onto the paved ground. "I've brought someone along."

"Oh ho another stray?" Tapirmon looked at Nakazo. "Who might you be?"

"Well, I'm Nakazo, nice to meet you uh...tap...mon?"

"TAPIRmon." The cloud digimon sighed. "No matter, your just as welcome as any other tamer as far as I'm concerned."

Bakudanmon hopped off the back of the wagon and ran up to Tapirmon with a selling in his step. Betamon nonchalantly hopping loyally to the headmistress's side.

"Hey hey, Bultermon!" The bomb digimon said, his feet stepping in place. "Guess who digivolved?!"

"That's TAPIRmon. I see your next form isn't quite...big. Good good, less of a mess to clean up when you inevitably cause another one of your 'accidents'."

Dracmon slid off the wagon, his padded feet hitting the pavement. He turned his head curiously then shook it. He had no patience for lowly digimon like Tapirmon or any other such rookie levels. The headmistress began to walk past Tapirmon as he bowed and got out of her way. She motioned for Nakazo to follow, so he blindly followed. Bakudanmon giddily did so as well. Dracmon looked at disgust at building he was about to go into and sighed.

"This is an utter waste of time..."

Dracmon then put a foot after the other, bringing himself into the building. Inside was glistening with arrangements of white and silver, the huge lobby having a lot of sofas and chairs. Their was a huge chandelier overhead and elevate is in the back, as well as an receptionist right dead in the center. To the left and right of the room were corridors going into different sections of the building, to what we're in those sections they couldn't be sure.

"Wow...ain't place fancy?" Nakazo said, taking out his camera and taking a few pictures.

"We take a lot of pride in our HQ, it shows the strength of our species as one." The headmistress said. "Now come, to the highest level."

She walked to the back of the room and pressed a button on the wall. When she did so, the door opened to an ten foot elevator right in front of them. She walked in, Betamon walking directly at her side. The rest of the group followed her, filing through the spacious elevator. The door closed after Dracmon made it in, the elevator going up without even needing to press any buttons. Only a few seconds past before it stopped.

"That was...fast." Nakazo blinked.

Ignoring what he said, the head mistress tapped the elevator ground with her feel twice, the elevator door opening. It revealed a large technical room. There were several consoles and gadgets lining the walls. Whirs and beeps were standard. There were a few people manning the consoles and digimon by the looks of it. There was one final but big feature, a single white chair in the center of the room. The chair was facing a giant circular like device high up on the wall.

The headmistress walked out of the elevator, Nakazo and the others following behind her. Dracmon analyzed the technology they were using up and down, studying the consoles. A woman with long blonde hair and a white lab coat types on a console, but when she glanced up to see the headmistress, she stopped what she was doing and saluted her."

"Madam Headmistress!"

"At ease." She responded, gesturing to her. "Nakazo, meet our head field researcher, Melody."

Before Nakazo could respond, large metal digimon swung in front of him. The digimon was small, about two feet in size and width. It was colored grey with gold outlines. It was shaped like a gear with two smaller gears floating under it where it's arms would be. It also had two small eyes and a smile in the shape of a crack.

"Ah!" Nakazo exclaimed.

"Didn't mean to do an astonish." The gear digimon spoke. "I am hagurumon, field researcher digimon."

The gear digimon extended one of his half gear floating appendages to the boy, who didn't know what to do. So he hesitantly put his hand on the appendage and shook it up and down.

"Nice to meet you..."

The hagurumon went on its way, leaving his tamer surprised and a little embarrassed. She scuttled her notes back together again and went back to her work. The headmistress shrugged and made her way over to the chair in the middle of the room. She sat down on it, Betamon taking his place beside her.

"Now down to business." Bethany spoke. "You spoke of being outside this dimension, how is this possible?"

"Oh uh I'm not sure really." Nakazo rubbed the back of his neck. "Dracmon got me here."

Headmistress Bethany looked at the demon digimon who was still looking up and down the consoles and technology. She then looked back to Nakazo and raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting...Do you wish to become an official Tamer Nakazo?"

"Oh um I never really thought about it. I suppose if you need help I can be here. But I on the other hand, I don't want to ditch my folks back home."

"I see..." She folded her hands together. "So then you must be a civilian then in your home dimension, yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hm, so you aren't a experienced combatant. Oh well doesn't mean you can't learn. With the time you have here I hope you can contribute to the cause with-"

"What are you hiding from?"

The headmistress was interrupted by the dark demon digimon, who had stopped looking at the technology and now stared directly at her. Nakazo and the headmistress, even Melody decided to turn around to see him.

"...Excuse me?"

"You went through all the trouble of building a giant facility underground and stationed with digimon that are digivolve capable." Dracmon said, wiping some imaginary dust off a console with a finger. "Not to mention, these readings from all your primitive technology seem to suggest that you are hiding from something on the surface. What might that be?"

She was caught off guard, looking away from the pair, fiddling with a knob on her chair. Betamon looked up at his tamer expectedly for what she would say. She cleared her throat then addressed the boy

"I was going to get to that when you were ready for it."

"What? Ready for what?"

Dracmon stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Don't sugar coat it lady, we need the cold hard facts."

The headmistress was stunned that Dracmon learned all of that so quickly. Nakazo just looked at the two of them and was wondering what she was withholding from them. Her eyes quickly looked left and right several times before she had her attention to us once again.

"You see, we are called the Anti Creator Taskforce for a reason. Long ago, a large Unidentified object fell to our digital world and scattered into thousands of fragments, crash landing onto the surface our world. This object was impressively sized as it littered miles with it's abnormally strong armor."

She pressed a button on her chair, which projected a image on the view screen in the other side of the room. There was a huge plot of land and there were uncountable black shards of some kind impaling the whiter landscape like glass. There seemed no order to them, except one. There was a single tall shard that was perfectly shaped like a 'T' with a spherical center where the bars intersected.

"What's that structure there?" Nakazo said pointing to the T shaped object.

"That my dear Nakazo, is the Tower of the Gods." She spoke closing her eyes. "It was found by digital life forms and human's alike. What they found inside was impressive technology not like anything they have ever seen. Some even decide to herald the creators of such machines Gods or simply 'The Creators."

"Well, in all fairness even now we don't have much information on who built them." Melody spoke up. "We have limited data on it as a whole actually."

"Hey, you said that humans and digimon examined the building!" Nakazo objected.

"I did." The headmistress cooly responded. "However, after its finding such a long time ago, the digital world feuded over who should have the tower of the Gods. Holy wars and border disputes and even terrorist groups formed because of this tower and eventually a faction won."

Bakudan crossed his arms and his head faced down. "True Zero."

"Huh?"

"True Zero." Bakudanmon looked back up. "They won the holy wars, a union between digimon and humans that wanted to keep the tower and try to reverse engineer the technology. They are crazy, I mean REALLY crazy."

"Care to elaborate?" Dracmon tapped his foot.

Melody cleared her throat. "Well what he means to say is that they are religious fanatics, or some just esteemed engineers that want to benefit their cause. In either case they caused wars in the past, imagine if they actually cracked the code for this extremely powerful technology!"

"Our organization, us, perhaps even our dimension would become ruin." The headmistress said gloomily.

Nakazo gasped and Dracmon put a finger to his chin. Nakazo approached the image of the tower on the screen and balled up his fist.

"That origination...that True Zero drives you underground and threatens all your lives...doesn't it?"

The headmistress silently nodded and melody rubbed her arm, not verbally answering it. Nakazo turned around and spoke directly to headmistress Bethany Hughes.

"If you all are in that much danger, I don't think I can stand back and watch it happen!"

Nakazo exclaimed. "While I'm not sure what I can do to help, I'll do what I can!"

Dracmon immediately turned to Nakazo when he said this marched right next to him and grabbed his ear, pulling him down to his level.

"What you say?"

"Dracmon, they need our help, you heard it yourself!"

"Trust me kid, it's a trap to keep us here as their guard dogs. Not my first time hearing a sob story and a request. Besides, you don't want to get involved in an all out war do you?"

"...if that's what it takes then I will do what I can."

"Are you even hearing yourself?!" Dracmon facepalmed. "We are derailing from our original mission here. We need to get the digivice to work, and then you can go to your world or stay here, you promised that!"

"Dracmon...well...I will do it but I also have to help them out to. I can multitask."

Before Dracmon could object, the headmistress cleared her throat loudly at the two. Nakazo stood to attention and Dracmon crossed his arms and slouched.

"Well then Nakazo, you are welcome to join." She said with affirmation. "You will be treated as family here and assigned a digimon from within the task force, which I believe bakudanmon will suffice."

"Yeah I will! Right? right? riiiiight?" The bomb digimon giddly said with a twinkle In His eyes.

"Oh get over yourself." Dracmon responded pushing himself in front of the bomb digimon. "I'm still saying something is definitely NOT right here..."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take Dracmon."

The headmistress got up and pressed a button on her chair. A black box came out of an opening and she grabbed it. She walked a few steps toward Nakazo and opened the box. She took out a bronze medal of source with an icon appearing similar to a digivice Ingraved on it. She then pinned it to the teen.

"Welcome, bronze Tamer Nakazo, to the anti Creator Task force!"


End file.
